


Gladio's List

by rhymeswithpi, yodepalma



Series: why we can't have nice things [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Lists, it was late and we were tired, look I don't know what this is, we tried to be funny i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpi/pseuds/rhymeswithpi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: The list of 102 books Gladio is, under no circumstances, allowed to read aloud (without permission).
Series: why we can't have nice things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gladio's List

**Author's Note:**

> we couldn't sleep so here you go

  1. A History of Socks
  2. Go the fuck to sleep
  3. 50 Shades of Beige
  4. the art of war
  5. secret histories of the lucian kings
  6. the light of friendship: biography of clarus amicitia
  7. celebrating king king: an unofficial biography of regis lucis caelum
  8. the goose whisperer: a biography of cor leonis
  9. any biography about someone he knows
  10. any romance novel loosely based on anyone he knows
  11. Who Invited Moon Moon? The Secret Meanings of Royal Names
  12. Babbling with Bahamut (nonfiction)
  13. interview with Ifrit (a terrible vampire-esque novel)
  14. the sins of Shiva (a romance)
  15. traveling with titan (an epic poem)
  16. ramblin’ ramuh (a travelogue)
  17. laughing with leviathan (a book of nautical jokes)
  18. Ribbit!: A Novel (100 pages of the word ribbit)
  19. how to think like a fish
  20. everything you’ve ever wanted to know about potatoes (but were afraid to ask)
  21. How to Build: Steampunk Accessories
  22. The Tales of Sir Reginald
  23. good men (and other mythical creatures)
  24. the revolutionary genius of plants
  25. why moogles have wings (and other mysteries)
  26. I Could Pee on This: And Other Poems by Cats
  27. the domestic cat
  28. how to think like a cat
  29. _any book about cats_
  30. the history of silverware
  31. how to be your dog's best friend
  32. native animals of lucis
  33. electric danger kitty (and other animals that will kill you)
  34. weapons of math destruction
  35. weapons of math disruption
  36. death by black hole
  37. the universe is trying to kill you
  38. slurp: a history of cup noodle
  39. the roc of ravatogh
  40. Powering a Nation: A History of Lestallum
  41. List of the Lost
  42. Bride of Ifrit
  43. The Accidental Wedding
  44. Cloaked Lust
  45. Something Immortal
  46. Daughter of a Scoundrel
  47. Lacy and Racy
  48. Lesbi Together
  49. Wicked Woah
  50. Midnight Pleasure
  51. The Holiday Bride: Nutty and Nice
  52. The Holiday Bride: Sugar and Spice
  53. any book with “holiday bride” in the title
  54. Inferno Hearts
  55. The Sculpture and the Sculpted
  56. Rich and Ready
  57. Lust Royale
  58. Spare Parts
  59. Heart of Thirst
  60. Ceasefire of the Senses
  61. just… any romance novel
  62. anything by chuck tingle
  63. the ins and outs of oil wrestling
  64. a practical guide to knitting
  65. how to sew your own plushies (and other crafty skills)
  66. everything you learned in school is wrong
  67. the secrets frogs tell (by sania yeagre)
  68. mistakes were made (but not by me)
  69. cujo
  70. the haunting of cartanica
  71. daemon fish, giant squid, ghost octopus, and other horrors of the deep
  72. our magnificent bastard tongue
  73. the lucian language: mugging other languages in back alleys for spare adverbs
  74. How We Think They Think: Anthropological Approaches to Cognition, Memory, and Literacy
  75. literally any diet book
  76. the rogue queen's secret lesbian lovers
  77. the gay agenda
  78. when the sun set on solheim
  79. The Secret Affairs of Cor the Immortal
  80. secret lives of socks
  81. a queer history of lucis
  82. the concise history of poisons
  83. Goose Wars: the Re-honkening
  84. Goose Wars: the Daemon Goose Returns
  85. Goose Wars: Feathers of Damnation
  86. Goose Wars: Wings of the Marshal
  87. seriously gladio nobody likes goose wars but you
  88. Forging the Covenant: The History of the Oracle
  89. building useless robots: a practical guide to physics
  90. robot wars: a look into insomnia's underground robot fighting league
  91. the pun also rises (by glacies stupeo)
  92. CANNIBALISM: A PERFECTLY NATURAL HISTORY
  93. Spirals in Time: The Secret Life and Curious Afterlife of Seashells
  94. lightning in the night: the myth of the werecoeurl
  95. the dread behemoth: king of monsters
  96. starscourge: an analysis of symptoms, spread, and mutations
  97. something witty: a history of hunting
  98. the secrets of solheim: a treatise on the ruins and the daemons that infest them
  99. what does your poo say about you?
  100. the primer of lucian birds: a field guide
  101. edible mushrooms and you: a guide to not poisoning yourself in the wild
  102. the loosest goose: ways to relax your muscles after an intense workout




End file.
